


November 2017 Drabble Collection - Shinkai Edition

by HamHamHeaven



Series: Shinkai [2]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Liphlich (Band), lynch. (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anthropomorphic, Ficlet Collection, Genderfluid Shindo Wataru (Liphlich), M/M, Objectum Sexual Nao (Kagrra), One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: As the title indicates, a collection of my fills for the "Drabble a Day" November writing challenge on DW's vkyaoi community, now divided by !Verse.





	1. 5: Haze ~ Shinkai ~ Wataru

**Author's Note:**

> Secondary challenge is to focus each prompt on a different person or pairing. Titles are the prompts for each day and which character I've used; chapter summaries include the word count.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Haze** : (noun) vagueness or obscurity, as of the mind or perception  
>  **Character** : Shindo Wataru (Liphlich)  
>  **Universe** : Shinkai  
>  **Word Count** : 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wataru is of non-binary gender in this Verse, so I've used both male and female pronouns.

Wataru had never really stopped to think about time before. It was such a hazy, indistinct sort of notion to begin with and so perfectly irrelevant to a river. Time flowed; water flowed. A drop became a stream became an ocean, just as a second melted smoothly into a century.

Until Ryou, that is.

The sweet little mortal began disappearing for months at a time – “studying at university”, he said. And when Wataru began to notice just how much his lover aged in a year, the concept of time suddenly became as clear as rain drops and sharper than ice.

_Ryou… was going to die._

Perhaps not soon by mortal standards, but _any_ death would be too soon for the ageless river deity. And she wept bitter tears at the thought of so much time being wasted by parting even for one single second.


	2. 8: Fledgling ~ Shinkai ~ Kuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fledgling** : (noun) a young bird just acquiring the feathers necessary to fly  
>  **Character** : Kuga Shingo (Liphlich)  
>  **Universe** : Shinkai  
>  **Word Count** : 195

Among his undying companions, Shingo felt himself the one with the strongest affinity for mortals. Not that the others _disliked_ them, per se. Wataru had her particular human after all, and Reo had his stony sort of protectiveness of the small furry creatures that burrowed in his caves.

But to Shingo, all mortal beings were a source of fascination and amusement. He could make branches and leaves dance with a soft breeze. He could send a bug or human child toppling with a playful gust. Or, if he’d a mind to, he could prove his power by flattening their shelters and tearing mighty trees from the soil. Reo never found that trick particularly amusing.

“You are too rough with them,” he grumbled reproachfully. “They are fragile, these little mortals. You should aide the fledglings’ flight, not seek to shatter their wings.”

Shingo inevitably pouted after such an admonition, but he was too whimsical to remain quiet for long. With a sharp whistle, he’d be off again: to tease and torment, caress and comfort, or perhaps to join some of his favourite humans as they engaged in a new, wonderful sort of play called “BASE jumping”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wataru is our river god(dess); can you identify what forces of nature Kuga and Reo represent?


	3. 26: Sanctuary ~ Shinkai ~ Naoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sanctuary** : (noun) a sacred or holy place; a place of refuge or asylum  
>  **Character** : Naoki (Kagrra)  
>  **Universe** : Shinkai  
>  **Word Count** : 167

Naoki’s co-workers teasingly called him “outdoorsy” because of how much time he spent with his mountain. They didn’t understand, of course, and he wouldn’t have bothered to correct them even if he could. One of the younger women once _claimed_ she felt the same: that nature was a sanctuary from the hustle and bustle of civilization. Naoki smiled shyly and nodded; she wasn’t entirely _wrong_. Even so, she wasn’t exactly right either. The mountain, _his_ mountain, was more than just a refuge - he was sacred.

 _I need both your holiness and refuge today,_ he thought as he climbed up an unseen path, familiar only to himself and the woodland creatures. Up, up, and around the bend beyond the line where the deciduous trees gave way to evergreens, until at last he came to a favourite spot. He tossed his camping gear aside for the moment, collapsing gratefully against a sun-heated rock. He wrapped his arms around the boulder, kissing it affectionately.

_I’ve missed you, my love._


End file.
